


Wall Hall

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Condoms, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Future Fic, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Riding, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, matsukawa’s still a mortician, you have your own job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: You have a dream about one of your friends from work, a guy named Hiroyuki. When you wake up, you were met by a dampness between your legs. Matsukawa wasn’t really expecting an after work gift from his fiancé but he was happy he did. He also wasn’t digging that you were hanging out with another guy besides him so he shows you just how much you’rehisbunny.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Wall Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Matsukawa Issei does not belong to me. He belongs to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyuu

You were curled up in a little ball under your blankets. The heating and your blankets helped keep you warm as you slept peacefully. You tossed and turned lightly as the beaming sun continues to spray rays through the window and past the curtains.

_(You and Hiroyuki were walking past your other guy friend, leaving him alone to do whatever he wanted. You guys walk towards the near very back of the store and you two just walk through aisles. After a while of walking and talking, you guys take a break in between some aisles and the wall._

_“I kinda feel bad for leaving Jugo,” you say. Your hand was caressing your phone and was pulling it out of your pocket. Hiroyuki snorted._

_“He’s fine. It’s not like he’s gonna destroy anything or whatever. He can control himself. He’s not a psychopath.”_

_“I hope you’re right about that.”_

_Hiroyuki looked at you and you looked at him. You two gaze into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever then you two burst out laughing. “Why’d you gotta hafta make things so awkward, Hiyuki?”_

_“I— Hiyuki? The hell is that? No, don’t ever call me that again.”_

_“Lame.”_

_“You’re lame.”_

_You look at Hiroyuki and sigh. Pulling out your phone and powering it on, you start to scroll to see what kind of games you can play. After a while of playing Minecraft, you saved your world and exited out of the game. You powered your phone off and you shove it into your pocket. You look at Hiroyuki and you watch as he flushes a rosy pink. He laughs a little and he swings an arm around you._

_“What’s with this all of a sudden?”_

_“Oh uh it’s nothing. Hey, wanna play a game?”_

_“Hm? Oh yeah. What’s the game?”_

_“Truth or dare.”_

_“Oh yeah sure!”_

_Hiroyuki unhooks his arm off of you and he puts a hand on your shoulder. He smiles at you. “So um truth or dare,_ **_[Name]_** _?”_

_“Truth.”_

_“What would you do if I were to kiss you right here and now?”_

_You blink once. You could feel your face heat up gradually. You cleared your throat, relaxing when Hiroyuki’s hand was off your shoulder. “Well um— I dunno maybe—”_

_Just then, right then and there, Hiroyuki grips your arms and pulls them to your sides. You felt butterflies flutter in your stomach. His big hands were grabbing your arms and holding them still. Hiroyuki leans closer to you and gently, he presses his lips against yours and kisses you. You two unconsciously move towards the wall and soon your whole backside was pressed against the cold wall behind you. He lets go of your arms and he puts his hands on your hips, eliciting a quiet gasp from you that was engulfed by the kiss you two shared. You slowly wrap your arms around Hiroyuki’s neck as he deepens the kiss. You moan quietly when he squeezes your hips and your legs start to go weak.)_

Your eyes lazily open and you groan quietly, turning your body around a little bit. Your eyes widen at the sight of Issei right next to you. You pull the blankets over you two and you notice that he just got back from work but he passed out. You start to unbutton his shirt and you unbutton his pants and then unzip them so that he wasn’t as strained. You kiss his forehead. His eyes open and he gives you a lazy smile.

“Hey there, **[Name]**. I see you’re awake and lively this evening. How did you sleep?”

“I slept good..”

“Hey Issei, you haven’t taken a shower yet? You just got back from work right?”

“I did but I was legit tired so I booked it and went to go and sleep with my deary. I kicked off my shoes and everything.”

You hum quietly and then you turn your body around to face away from Issei. Your face flushes and you let out a squeak when you feel Issei’s hands travel down and around your body, then stopping at your damp panties. He tugs on them and slowly pulls them off. He finishes pulling your panties off, tossing them aside for easy access. You can hear him slide down his pants and boxers, then he scoots closer to you, the tip of his dick rubbing against your asscrack.

“Wow, looks like I don’t have to prepare you this time. Your pussy’s all wet and slick for me.”

“Shut.”

Issei snorts. “Y’know I didn’t expect for you to have prepared me a after work gift.”

“I didn’t prepare this though. It just happened...”

“Sure it did.” He chuckles. “That dream you had must’ve been really good, huh?”

You gradually warm up at the thought of the dream you just had just now. You rub your thighs together nervously. Issei leans close to you and he breathes against your ear, making you shiver. “ _Was it about me?”_

He grips your hips and you gasp.

“No... it was about a friend. A friend of mine at work..”

Issei frowns and he grips your hips tighter. “Oh really? That hurts me.” He lays on his back and his hands travel up to your sides. He pulls you onto him, shifting a little so that you were perched on his lap while he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. You bury your head into Issei’s shoulder and you moan quietly.

“Do you want it _that_ bad bunny? I can give it to you. I mean, I want you to know that you don’t belong to that _friend_ of yours from your job.” He lets go of your sides. Issei opens the nightstand drawer and he took out a condom and then the lube and then he closes the drawer. He tears open the packet and he takes out the condom. After jerking himself off a little bit, he rolls the condom onto his dick. He opens the lube and he pours some onto his dick then he pats your back. “ _I’m ready bunny.”_

You nod your head and you angle yourself so that your wet pussy was hovering over his dick. Slowly, you lower yourself onto Issei's throbbing cock, moaning at the slow stretch that was parting you open. You stop half way, panting heavily. You hear him groan quietly. You and Issei look at each other lovingly as you resume to lower yourself down on him. You moan and rest on his thighs. After getting comfortable, you start to lift yourself up again then you slam yourself back down. Issei groans and watches you as you bounce on his cock, your juices mixed with the lube and squelching noises filled the room along with the bed creaking and your moans. He puts his hands on your asscheeks and he gives them a rough squeeze. You moan loudly when you slam back down onto Issei, his dick hitting your g-spot once. He twitches inside you a little bit as you quicken the pace, moaning continuously as you start to near your climax. He groans with your moans as you bounce on him one last time. You moan loudly and you cum all over Issei’s cock, your juices streaming down the base and down to his balls and the sheets. He groans and he cums, filling the condom up. You slide off of him to let him take off the condom. He ties up the condom and he throws it at the trashbin, nearly making the shot but the condom just ends up on the edge of the bin. He pushes the lube aside and he pulls the blankets over you two.

“I want your friend to know that you’re mine. You got that, bunny?”

You nod your head.


End file.
